Harry Potter and The Power of The Heirs
by Prometheus64
Summary: This is a story of What if? What if Dolohov's choice in curses it the Department of Mysteries was different. What if he cast the killing curse instead. What would happen then? This is my first fanfic. Rating may go up later on. HHR Romance. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1 The Funeral

Disclaimer : Even though I'd give my left arm for it I don't own Harry Potter. All credit for the original characters goes to J.K. However the new characters I do own.

A/N - This is my first attempt at a fan-fic. I might make it a sequel depending on what happens and whether I'm any good or not. Here we go.

Harry Potter and The Power of The Heirs

Chapter 1

**The** **Funeral**

Rain pounded on the massive windows of The Great Hall. Black banners draped down from the enchanted ceiling which mirrored the weather outside.

Sirius Black sat there, in the center of The Great Hall, covered in black robes. To his left sat the Weasley clan dressed in similar attire. To his right sat the ghostly pale Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Sirius glanced at Ronald Weasley. Ron just sat in his chair and staring at the wall behind Professor Dumbledore. He looked completely lost. Just a few days ago he had his two best friends. Today he had nothing.

A short cry from Mrs. Weasley tore Sirius' gaze from Ron and direct it to the two coffins in front of him. Ron Weasley and the Granger's weren't the only people to lose someone close to them. By far Sirius lost the only person he ever had that was like a son to him. He also lost a girl that was as much a daughter to him as the boy was his son. He lost the last link that he had to Lily and James Potter. He lost his will to live.

Ignoring the eulogy that Professor Dumbledore was giving his mind began to wonder. Thinking back to the events that occurred just a few days ago. Wondering why it had to happen. Why did his godson give up?

_Start Flashback_

Neville Longbottom quickly crawled out from under the desk to witness Dolohov casting the killing curse. The bright green light blinded him and forced him to shut his eyes. He didn't see to whom the curse was directed at. But he knew it was to late. They were gone. When he opened his eye's he turned to stare his friend. His leader. His idol. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. Those once radiant green eyes now held nothing but coldness. Devoid of emotion and sense.

He was staring at something. Neville turned his head to see what he was staring at, and there she was. Laying on her stomach. With her hand stretched out. As if she was reaching for something or someone. Her eyes where empty as well. Empty of life.

In the background he could make out the image of Dolohov casting a counter jinx on himself. With a maniacal smile he turned to face Neville. He slowly raised his arm, and pointed his wand at Neville. The most feared spell in the wizarding world was about to leave his lips. But he stopped short and his eyes widened in surprise.

He quickly dropped his wand and closed both his hands around his throat. Gasping for air he stumbled backwards and slammed into the wall. Neville turned around and saw a sight like no other.

There he was standing, with his head turned towards Dolohov. His eye's had an electric blue fire coming out of them. A blue aura surrounded his body. Neville could feel the magic coming off of him in intense waves. His arm was streched out and his hand was closed in a tight fist.

Neville turned back to face Dolohov and saw him slowly slump down onto the floor. He continued to stare at Dolohov, long after his movements seized. He was in shock at what just happened. He never even noticed his friend pick up her body and leave.

_End Flashback_

Sirius looked down at the coffins again and stared at the plate on the coffin to the left. "_Hermione Jane Granger. Beloved Daughter, Beloved Friend."_ He closed his eyes shut wishing that everything would just go away. The pain, the death, the anguish. What was life if this was all he had.

He then turned his head and stared at the coffin to the right. It was almost to much to bare. He knew his godson had been through a lot but he never thought in a million years that this would happen. Anything but this.

_Start Flashback_

It was unexpected to say the least. Sirius had been battling his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange when he saw his godson walk out into the battlefield carrying the limp form of Hermione Granger. He seemed to have a fire in his eyes. But the fire was dying. Even from the distance he could make out tears streaming down his cheeks.

Sirius turned back to Bellatrix and cast a fierce stunner at her, knocking her back into a wall and rendering her unconscious. He turned quickly back towards his godson and ran in an all out sprint towards him but was stopped short by a pair of menacing red eyes behind his godson. Fear enveloped him. Fear of what was about to happen.

Slowly his godson turned with Hermione still in his hands and faced the man who made his life a living hell. He rose his chin defiantly and stared him straight in the eyes. Voldemort seemed unfazed by his bravery. He slowly leaned forward and whispered in his ear. What he said seemed to have no effect on him as he continued to stare Voldemort straight in the eyes.

With a slow purposeful motion Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at the boys heart. And in a bright green flash his life ended.

_End Flashback_

Sirius felt the tears coming to his eyes as he directed his gaze towards the head of the coffin. He barely noticed Dumbledore step down from the podium as he ended his eulogy. The inevitable sense of loss overwhelmed him as he read the plate on the second coffin. "_Harry James Potter. Beloved Son, Beloved Friend."_

He saw out of the corner of his eye that the Weasley's started to walk towards the coffins. He joined procession behind them as he thought about saying goodbye. _It wasn't supposed to be like this_, He thought. _When I got my freedom you were supposed to be with me Harry. Why? _He thought painfully.

As he approached Harry's coffin a single tear fell as he kissed her coffin. He watched the tear as it fell onto the plate and then turned to Hermione's coffin. He bent down and kissed it as well. Slowly he stood up straight and stared at the coffins.

"Goodbye Hermione. Goodbye Harry."

A/N - Well there you go. The start of my first story. Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? I am also in need of a beta reader. Don't worry this isn't the end.

-Prometheus


	2. Chapter 2 The Offer

Disclaimer : Two words. Not. Mine.

A/N - Well here's the second chapter. Thank you for the reviews!!! I may not be able to update for a bit because I have midterm examinations in the coming week and I'm going into New York City for the weekend. But I'll do my best.

Harry Potter and The Power of The Heirs

Chapter 2

**The Offer**

Darkness.

That was all Harry could see. Nothing but darkness.

He was still dazed from the events that just unfolded. His mind was trying to sort out what had happened. All he could remember was a green light. A brilliant but eerie green light. The same light that has been in his dreams for the past two years.

Slowly, Harry stood into an upright position and started to look around for some sign of light.

He felt different. Like a large burden had suddenly been take off of his shoulders. As if he had been freed from a nightmare. The feeling was intoxicating. Like flying, only better. _Is this death, _he thought.

He took a sighed and walked forward with his hands outstretched, looking for a wall or door of some sort. He stopped suddenly from a soft noise to his right. He turned quickly to try to look and see, but all he saw was the dark.

"Who's there?" He asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice but failing miserly.

"Someone," A soft female voice answered behind him. "Well, maybe not someone anymore, but something." The voice sounded familiar. As if he had heard it in a past life.

"What are you talking about, what am I doing here?" Harry demanded. He continued to stare out in the open hoping to catch a glimpse of who was speaking to them.

"Calm down. All will be answered in time. They are coming," they said calmly.

"Who is coming?"

"So many questions Harry," Another familiar voice said. This one the voice of a male. "Are you in a rush or something?"

Harry was about to open his mouth in protest but yet another voice cut him off.

"It's no use Harry. They'll just keep on playing you with riddles. Trust me, I tried," said a voice behind Harry. This voice was sweet and angelic. Like music to his ears.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"Surprise,"Hermione said. She sounded different. Like she was uncomfortable and shaken.

Harry mentally slapped himself._ Of_ _course she's different you moron, she just died._ He thought.

Harry slowly moved toward the her voice. With out stretched hands, he got on his knees and continued to move forward until his hand brushed her cheek. He brought his hand behind her head and wrapped the other one behind her back and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Harry I... If I... If Only..." she stumbled. Harry could feel her starting to sob. "Why?" she asked softly. Sorrow evident in her voice. "Why didn't I just stop him with a stunner?"

"No, no, no, no, no Hermione. It wasn't your fault. Never was it you fault," Harry comforted.

"But I..."

"No."

"I SAW WHAT YOU DID HARRY!" she screamed.

"What?" Harry asked dumbfounded. He positioned their faces so they where nose to nose.

"I saw what you did to Dolohov Harry," she replied a little more calmer.

"What I... did to Dolohov?" Harry asked. "What are you talking about."

"You mean you don't remember."

"No. Come to think of it, all I remember is seeing you getting..." Harry stopped suddenly as the horrible memory came forward, overwhelming all of his senses.

"Harry.."

"What?" Harry said getting knocked out of his stupor. "Oh." Harry paused as he thought for answers and tried to find the memory in question. "I don't remember what your talking about. What do you mean?"

"Harry. You killed Dolohov. My death must have awakened some dormant power in you."

Silence. That's all Harry had to offer. The same sentence played in his mind over and over again. _'You killed Dolohov.' I... I killed someone. I took a life,_ Harry thought as he turned his head downwards and stared at where his hands would be. He could almost see the blood on his hands.

Sensing Harry's distress Hermione extended her arms so they where a full arms length away.

"Harry you did what you..."

Hermione stopped suddenly as brilliant, white light suddenly illuminated the room blinding both of them.

Harry looked up and witnessed three enormous podiums. Each about a storey in height. Behind each podium stood three brilliant figures with pure white light emanating from them.

"They have come," said the voice from the shadows.

Harry turned to face the voice but they where still covered in shadow.

"What is going on?" Harry asked

"Your guess is as good as mine, but if I had to say, it has something to do with what is going to happen to us," she offered.

Slowly, Harry stood up and faced the figures with Hermione still in his arms. She lowered her arms slowly and grasped Harry's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Harry looked down at their hands and then turned his head and stared into Hermione's brown orbs and gave her a quick smile of thanks.

"This council has convened and decided," said the being in the center podium.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle can not live," said the voice on the left-most podium.

"You, Harry Potter, where destined to face and defeat him," said the right-most being.

"But, you have failed us," said the center voice. "We placed to much of a burden on one heir."

"But now, the burden is shall be shared." said the right voice.

"What do you mean the burden shall be shared?" Harry asked. His head turned to each figure as if he was physically looking for answers.

Hermione continued to stare at the middle of the center podium, trying to make sense of what they where saying.

"We have decided to make you an offer. In return you must preform your duties for this council and for the mortal world," said the left voice.

"What kind of offer?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"A second chance," they answered as one.

"A second chance at what?" Hermione asked looking up finally and staring down the center figure.

"At life," said the voices from the shadows.

Harry and Hermione turned as one to face the voices again.

Harry gasped in shock as he came face to face with two people he thought he would never see again.

"Mum? Dad?"

A/N - Chapter two set. Hope you enjoy. Chapter three may be up before next weekend, if I'm lucky. Still searching for a beta.

-Prometheus


	3. Chapter 3 The Return

Disclaimer : As much as a wish it these characters are not mine. They're JK's. If they where mine I'd be sitting in a more comfortable computer chair right now.

A/N : Hello everybody. Here is the next chapter. I'm also starting to type another fan-fic called Harry Potter and The Shadows of War, which explores another 'what if?' universe in Harry Potter. See my profile for the summary. I'd also like to thank madscientist. Even though he most likely doesn't know it, one of his trilogy's (The one with Harry Potter and The Lions of Gryffindor) gave me the idea behind this fic. Enough chat, here we go.

Harry Potter and The Power of The Heirs

Chapter 3

**The Return**

"_A second chance at what?" Hermione asked looking up finally and staring down the center figure._

"_At life," said the voices from the shadows. _

_Harry and Hermione turned as one to face the voices again. _

_Harry gasped in shock as he came face to face with two people he thought he would never see again._

"_Mum? Dad?"_

Harry could feel tears fighting to break through as he laid his eyes on his parents for the first time that he could remember. "Mum? Dad? Is it really you?" he asked.

"Yes Harry," Lily said with tears in her eyes. "It's us."

Harry continued to stare at them while he tried to sort out his emotions. He felt his control begin to slip as his eyes started to tear.

"Well, aren't you going give your mum and old man a hug?" James asked with a grin on his face. Hermione noted that it was the same lopsided grin that Harry always gave her.

Harry gave a laugh of joy as he rushed forward into a sprint almost tackling his mom as he pulled her into a fierce hug. James approached Harry from behind and wrapped his arms around both Harry and Lily. For the first time since he was a child, Harry felt safe. As if nothing, not even the devil himself can get to him.

Hermione walked forward at a more sedated pace as she watched the family reunion. As she approached, James separated himself from the hug and ruffled Harry's hair, making it, if possible, even more wild then it was before.

"And you must be Hermione." Lily stated as she separated herself from Harry, but kept one arm wrapped around his waist. She extended her hand and Hermione gladly took it. "My name is Lily, Lily Potter."

"It is an honor to meet you ma'am." Hermione said as she shook her hand.

"No, the honor is mine," Lily said with a smirk. "After all, I am shaking hands with the smartest witch in Hogwarts."

Hermione turned to face James. "Mister Potter," She said as she extended her hand.

Harry's father shook her hand and said, "Please, call me James. Mister Potter makes me sound old."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lily smiled and was about to say something but was interrupted by a impassive voice.

"What is your decision?" The voice startled Harry out of his day dream. With the unexpected arrive of his parents he had forgotten about the beings in the room..

Harry was about to answer but was cut short when Hermione pulled him close to her.

"Harry wait." Hermione paused and looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "There has to be a catch of some sort. Why else would they just go ahead and offer us a second chance."

Harry looked puzzled for a second and turned to his mother. "Mum, what do you think?"

"I can't tell you what to do Harry," she said. "Yes, there will be consequences if you do decide to go back, but don't make your decisions based on the consequences."

"Wait, what do you mean? What kind of consequences?" Hermione asked.

This time the center voice answered, "You will suffer great hardship."

"What type of hardship?" both Harry and Hermione asked at the same time. They gave each other quick looks, but quickly returned their attention back to the council.

"You shall not remember," said the voice to the left.

Harry was about to open his mouth to speak, but the left voice spoke again.

"Your memories will not be completely lost to you though."

"Are you saying we are going to have some sort of Amnesia?" Hermione asked.

"Of a sort, yes," Lily answered. "In time your memories will return to you. However the process of your return will damage your mind to an extent." Lily placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry Harry."

Harry downcast his eyes for a few seconds. His mind was swirling with what if's and what could happen. He was confused and unsure of himself. Slowly he raised his head and his eyes locked into Hermione's. Her brown orbs taking him in. In there he found all of the courage and support he needed..

He turned to his mother and gave her a smile. A true smile.

She had a look of remorse and sadness. She didn't want Harry to go. But deep down she knew it would be selfish on her part. She gave him a short nod. "I'll be waiting for you Harry."

Harry then turned to his father. He had a look of absolute pride about him. _That's my boy,_ He thought to himself. "Make me proud son."

Harry then turned back to Hermione. She gave a slow discrete nod. Harry gave her another smile.

"We'll do it."

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk. He wasn't really listening to the meeting that was occurring in his office. All of the teachers where there to discuss changes and plans for the upcoming school year. He could faintly here Severus going on about how much he deserved the Defense Against The Dark Arts position. He could really care less at the moment. The events of the day before where still on his mind. Hogwarts had lost its two greatest students and all Severus could talk about was jobs. Even though he understood why he wanted the position, he could feel anger beginning to swell in him.

Minerva McGonagall was staring at Dumbledore. She could see the anger in his deep blue eyes towards her colleague. She was about to interrupt Severus when someone else did it for her.

Across the table Professor Sibyll Trelawney slammed her hand and on desk and took a deep raspy breath, Slowly and purposefully, she started to speak in a rough voice.

"_On the third day of the seventh moon two shall return to the isle of sorceries birth._

_One of courage and one of intelligence._

_One with the power shall become two and two shall become one._

_The power of He and the knowledge of She shall emerge. _

_The true Heirs shall rise._

_The sorcerer of old shall return._

_Betrayal will bring darkness, Loyalty shall bring light._

_Whence The Hated One came shall emerge demon._

_Rage powers them._

_Whence The Loved Ones came shall emerge angel._

_Hope guides them._

_Armageddon shall come._

_Two shall live, two shall die._

_Balance shall be no more,_

_On the third day of the seventh moon the tide shall turn._

_And it shall be done."_

Silence.

That's all anyone could hear.

The silence was interrupted by the swirling, whistling and clattering of the metallic objects throughout Dumbledore's office. A sudden gust swept throughout the office followed by a loud thunder like noise. Everything stopped.

Dumbledore looked up quickly, bringing his mind out of his calculations and sorting.

Suddenly he rose. Faster then a person should be able to get up at his age. His mind was on one thing. Getting to the Great Hall.

As he came to the landing of the Great Staircase he could here chattering and whispers of voices beyond the great oak doors. He pushed the doors open and saw the house elf's of Hogwarts surrounding the floor in the front of the Great Hall.

When he arrived he stopped dead in his tracks. The tombs that held Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had been cracked and split open. And they where empty.

A/N : There you go. Just to let you know Harry and Hermione where placed into tombs in the Great Hall. Much like Dumbledore in HBP.


	4. Chapter 4 The Confusion

Disclaimer : If only this could be said in a different way. But. I'm sorry. I don't own this world. JK does. It's so sad I know.

A/N : I apologize for the extremely long delay in updating.

Harry Potter and The Power of The Heirs

Chapter 4

**The Confusion**

_When he arrived he stopped dead in his tracks. The tombs that held Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had been cracked and split open. And they where empty. _

Minerva McGonagall followed Albus as fast as her age would allow. _Never in all of my years have she seen Albus act this way_. Sure the prophecy was unexpected but what made him react that way.

Following closely behind her was Filius Flitwick, moving as fast as his small legs could carry him. When they arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall, they found house elves leaving the center of the hall and heading back to their yearly cleanup jobs. Minerva slowly approached the center of the room where she saw Albus on his knees. She spared a glance to Filius and saw him staring not at Albus, but beyond him. She looked up again and this time took in more details and gave a gasp of breath.

Two tombs, side by side, lay crumbled on the ground.

Slowly she walked forward towards the near broken man in front of her.

"Albus?" she whispered as she knelt down beside him.

"What has happened here," he whispered to himself. He stood slowly, observing the damage in front of him. There where no signs of the bodies of Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. No cloth that once wrapped them. Not even their wands remained, which were buried with them.

"Severus."

Snape walked up behind Dumbledore and looked at the broken tombs over the head masters shoulders. "Yes headmaster," he said in a tone that displayed his awe at the current event.

"Gather up the ghosts. Have them search the school grounds for anything unusual."

Dumbledore then turned and looked at Minerva. The look in his eye's portrayed one of immense sadness, yet great hope. "Nobody is to speak of these events. It is to remain a secret until I choose to reveal it," Dumbledore said turning to the rest of the teachers. "Now if you will please return to my office, we have much to discuss."

Dumbledore waved his wand and the tombs were repaired to their original state. Turning around he returned to his office, pondering the events of the past half-hour.

A/N : Dedicated in loving memory of William C. Hopkinson. May you find peace and happiness.

A/N 2 :First off I'd like to apologize again for not updating. Secondly, I'd like to apologize for having such a short chapter. I just wanted to get something posted because I hadn't posted in so long. I'm sorry if it was not as good or well planned as previous chapters. And Finally, thank you so much for the reviews.


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

A/N : Well ladies and gentlemen... what can I say... life has been hectic to say the least. With the start of my college career, I have not found time to write. However, I shall continue to write when I have the time. With that, I shall be starting from the beginning and start to rewrite from the first chapter since the chapters are not very long at all. So expect new and improved (not to mention longer) chapters.

I apologize for leaving everyone in the dust for so long.

-Prometheus


End file.
